Abberan
Abberan is an Aasimar Cleric that The Party encountered at the temple in Kal'zhir while preparing to say goodbye to Ashtaranu Gotar. He is played by SellotapeGypsy.__FORCETOC__ Description Appearance Abberan is a 6'2" Aasimar with features indicating his relation to Rios, The Ox. These include broad shoulders, tan skin, and dark hair, combed back and undercut. He has a beard, amber eyes, and a silver nose ring. His arms are covered in black symbols tattooed on his skin. Personality Abberan is a proud and confident individual, as are most Aasimar. While warm, Abberan can often seem distant or reserved to newcomers, used to the same reaction from others due to his appearance and the general withdrawn nature of those around him in his early life. While not met with disdain or hatred, Aasimar are often met with reservation by others. This reservation that is mirrored in Abberan fades completely when within combat or competition. Abberan is fiercely competitive, with the belief that combat is the best method of worshiping and representing Rios, as his form on earth. As such, Abberan loathes cheating, and relishes in success against an opponent in scenarios where there is a fair match, or the scenario favours the enemy. Biography Background Abberan was born in Ladderfall, in The Flatlands, to human parents, Delaine and Matthias. However, as an Aasimar, he was raised in the local church from as young as he can remember. He still sends coin home to his parents, but his relationship with them is more professional than emotional. As a small child Abberan was held to strict rules and standards, due to the belief that Aasimar are representatives of the gods on the plane and should set an example for all. Due to his lineage, Abberan is drawn to combat, and has travelled throughout the provinces, staying in temples and towns, completing his cleric duties where necessary. Chapter 2 The Party met Abberan in Kal'zhir after heading to the temple to hold a funeral for Ashtaranu, where Abberan performed a prayer for the fallen half-elf. After this, The Party is approached by a stranger searching for Aktanis, and Abberan intervenes to help defend the group from the violent gang that emerge, and keep their involvement secret from the guards. Abberan follows the party back to the Hog's Belly Inn, where he engages Nakul in a game of wrestlearm, and begins to drink with the party. Relationships * Rios, The God of War: Abberan is a distant descendent of Rios, as apparent in his non-standard Aasimar appearance. This manifests in his enjoyment and sense of belonging in combat, which led to him devoting himself as a cleric of Rios. While not directly intervening, Abberan governs himself by the tenants of Rios, demonstrating his influence upon the Aasimar. Character Information Abilities Aasimar Abilities * Darkvision * Celestial Resistance * Healing Hands * Light Bearer * Radiant Soul Cleric Abilities * Channel Divinity - Turn Undead * Channel Divinity - Guided Strike * War Priest Notable Items * Xavius' Platemail * Ring of the Fey Quotes * "At the very least, you owe me a reasonable explanation as to why these people are here, and probably at least a couple of drinks." - After meeting the group and fighting by their side. Trivia Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Main Characters